Many complex systems consist of a number of phases, including, for example, initial concept, design and development, testing, support, quality, etc. Each of these phases contains a plethora of information about the specific entity that is present in numerous disparate knowledge repositories. As such, it is often difficult to find and understand specific or related information about a complex system, as well as the interactions and intra-actions between various phases of the complex system. In many instances, the amount of information available is vast, and finding and understanding the relevant information needed by the user may be prohibitively complex, particularly when using the traditional two-dimensional rendering of search results.